Out after curfew
by Persyp
Summary: Hogwarts. Classroom. Dramione. Lemon. Smut.


"F*ck Granger." Malfoy groaned.

Hermione mewled in reply as he rubbed himself against her from behind. She gripped onto the school desk underneath her, nails scraping the aged wooden surface. Just his harsh panting and her cries of pleasure filled the abandoned classroom. Moonlight streamed through the high glass windows, illuminating their bodies with a soft glow. Their shadows mirroring the forbidden act across the classroom wall. His member pulsed incessantly, fire was burning through his veins and he could feel the heat rushing all over his body, engulfing him in the overwhelming need for her. Hermione's body thrummed with every touch, every caress ignited something deep within.

"Malfoy" Hermione moaned. Her sounds went straight to his manhood. Draco's wet product of desire was seeping from his tip. Hermione scooted backwards onto the desk. Draco's hooded eyes filled with longing and wonder locked on to her eyes which were filled with emotions just as equal. She lifted her legs slowly, spreading herself for his viewing. A predatory gleam flickered into his eyes as he growled in response to the woman before him.

He reached for her then. Guiding his tip along the seams of her entrance, up and down, he felt her wetness coating him. He couldn't help but look down in awe at the liquid pooling outside her pussy. She whimpered and her teeth latched onto her bottom lip when the crown of his manhood skimmed against her clit. His hands were firmly gripping her hips now, it was almost unbearable he needed to be in her.

This girl, this creature had bewitched him. She shattered his mind, body and soul. He was stripped bear. Draco's heart hammered within his chest and he felt as if it was going to burst. All was lost. His mask, his walls crumbled. He was defenceless to this woman. Her hand against his cheek brought him back to the present.

Staring straight into each others eyes, their faces instantly morphed into absolute bliss as he entered her in one swift movement. Seeing her eyes widen and her breath hitch. He felt her envelope him with her warmth. They were both where they needed to be. Clinging onto each other, their bodies were unable to deny the powerful force that pulled them together. Each time he pulled out almost to the point of his member leaving her body, only to thrust to the hilt back into her. It was as if everything had stopped and nothing else mattered.

The only thing they could grasp in this moment was each other. Hermione could feel every inch of him stretching her with each thrust. His manhood was pulsing within her walls and she could feel her juices flowing from her as he pummelled into her. Draco leaned his upper body towards her as he piston his lower half into her. She could hear his every pant against her ear and was spurred on by his animalistic sounds. The pressure was building within her, every hair on her body stood and every inch of her skin was sensitive to his touch. Each time he hit that spot deep within her, her vision flashed white. This heat, this fire was like no other feeling she had ever experienced.

Draco was reaching the point where the blurred lines of pleasure and pain were hitting him all at once. All the muscles in his body stiffened in response to the fluttering walls around him. It tore every fibre of his being and he gripped onto this woman as he rode out the wave of ecstasy. Pushed to the absolute limit, Hermione could not hold on any longer. Her toes curled and her fingers flexed against his biceps. She screamed out his name. Her tightness spasming around him and pushing him over the edge. With his body strung tight like a bow, Draco let out a thundering roar that bounced off of the room's walls as he had finally snapped. Hermione could feel his cum filling her to the brim.

She loved the feeling and couldn't help herself from grinding against him once more. "Ahhhhhh! Please...please don't. I'm still sensitive right now." Draco pleaded. He gently pulled himself out. After a few minutes of him trying to come down from that high, Draco heard a slightly awkward cough and looked up at her. Spread across a classroom table; she was still flushed and was hurriedly trying to pat down her mane of curls that were stuck up in all directions. "I umm... I don't think this should happen again. I mean, it was great..." She mumbled.

Draco scoffed.

She took a moment to comprehend his reaction. She felt shocked, hurt and used.

"Well I apologize if it wasn't up to par for your standards Malfoy. But you didn't have to steep so low as to insult a girl so soon after f*cking her! You horrible, slimy, pretentious ferret!" Hermione exclaimed.

She got off the table and pushed past him to begin gathering her strewn uniform. Tears started to form in her eyes and she tried to supress it because damn it all to hell if they started to fall. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of witnessing her become a bawling mess. The best option was to head straight to her dorm and lock herself in there until the pain in her chest disappeared or lessened enough so that she could function again.

As she was buttoning on her blouse, she felt a rough tug on her arm. Before she knew it, she was turned around and his lips were on hers in a soft caress. Draco slowly moved away from her, his palms gently holding her face.

"It was incredible. Unbelievable, indescribable. I know how you feel... Sneaking around after curfew with a boy that your friends would say is bad news but I don't want to let this go. Please..." Draco pleaded. Hermione stared straight into his eyes and saw the sincerity in his words. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest and she could feel his heartbeat under her palm mirroring her own. No doubt awaiting her answer.

"Alright..." She whispered before going in and kissing him once more.


End file.
